Estrellas en la Oscuridad
by nayenlemunantu
Summary: Fuji y Yusshi son novios, por lo que todo el equipo de Seigaku es invitado a celebrar el cumpleaños del tensai de Hyotei. Sin embargo, Tezuka no quiere ir, no quiere encontrarse con el arrogante muchacho de cabello plateado. Un evento inesperado ocurrirá una vez que llegue ahí ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentran? IMPERIAL PAIR (LEMON)


**ESTRELLAS EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**NAYEN LEMUNANTU**

**2013**

Y ahí se encontraba él, frente a una lujosa casa de estilo modernista, siguiendo la rigurosa línea de la Bauhaus, una armoniosa y enorme construcción de líneas duras de acero y fachada de cristal, como si hubiera sido diseñada por el mismísimo van der Rohe.

No pudo evitar sonreír al reconocer que el edificio guardaba mucha relación con su dueño: Oshitari Yuushi. Ambos compartían la elegancia y modernidad, pero también la frialdad. Aunque lo más increíble era que no tenía idea de cómo se había dejado "arrastrar" a ese lugar, sí, arrastrar.

Fuji y Yuushi eran novios hace algún tiempo, una relación extraña y escalofriante a su punto de vista, pero no era asunto suyo, por lo que no pensaba inmiscuirse. Pero eso no explicaba por qué se encontraba él en ese lugar.

Hoy Yuushi estaba de cumpleaños y todo el equipo de Seigaku estaba invitado a la fiesta dada por el peliazul. Obviamente el muchacho manejaba la lógica de: los amigos de mi novio son mis amigos. Pero él no tenía ningún deseo de estar en ese lugar, por lo que hasta se había tomado la molestia de buscar una buena excusa para Fuji, hasta que fue arrastrado por los dementes de sus titulares y ahora no le quedaba otra más que entrar y hacer frente a esta situación con la mayor dignidad y entereza posible.

No iba a ser fácil, lo sabía, ya que tendría que encontrarse con él, con la principal razón por la cual no quería venir a la fiesta. Y era que en verdad no quería encontrarse con aquel engreído muchacho de cabello plateado que lo sacaba de quicio.

Él creía que una de las ventajas de ser el capitán de los desequilibrados titulares de Seigaku, era que había logrado desarrollar una paciencia nivel Dios. Pero ni toda la paciencia del mundo bastaba cada vez que se encontraba con él, realmente ese muchacho lo desesperaba. No entendía cuál era su problema, cada vez que lo veía, el peliplateado se encargaba de amargarle la existencia. Hasta había pensado en la posibilidad de demandarlo por persecución.

Si hubiera sabido que él se obsesionaría tanto debido al partido que jugaron, hasta habría preferido dejarse vencer. Pero no lo había hecho, y aunque había perdido, el muchacho del lunar había quedado impactado por su forma de jugar y ahora se pasaba la vida diciendo que eran eternos rivales y buscando otra oportunidad para un nuevo duelo. Realmente era un friki, no entendía cómo los miembros de Hyotei lo soportaban. Y para su desgracia, hoy tendría que soportarlo él también.

-_¡Guau! Este lugar se ve increíble, ¿ne Echizen?_- dijo Momo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-_Mada mada dane_- la típica frase de Ryoma salió de su boca mientras una expresión de total aburrimiento se fijaba en sus ojos. Lo único que esperaba era que en esa casa hubiera Ponta.

-_Fujiko, que bien que tu novio nos haya invitado, nunca había asistido a una fiesta así_- dijo Kikumaru mientras abrazaba al muchacho de ojos azul cobalto a la vez que sonreía maravillado.

-_Sí, y además esta es una gran oportunidad. Podre tomar muchos datos_- habló Inui con su libreta en mano y una expresión psicópata en el rostro.

Genial, ahora no sólo tendría que preocuparse por el arrogante muchacho, sino que también debía mantener un ojo sobre la tropa de salvajes que era su equipo. Suspiró pesadamente, esta sería una noche muuuy larga.

Al entrar a la casa quedó impresionado, sólo que en él no se notó, a diferencia de sus compañeros, que no podían cerrar la boca, hasta a Inui se le olvidó tomar notas. La casa era muy amplia y elegante, se podían ver algunos famosos cuadros en las paredes, aunque no sabía si se trataba de réplicas, había hasta un barman. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron los invitados, todos jóvenes muy refinados y elegantes a pesar de su corta edad. Todos vestían a algún conocido diseñador de renombre y además lo lucían cual modelos. Después de todo, la mayoría de los invitados eran parte del alumnado de Hyotei Gakuen, la escuela privada más costosa del país, así que no era de extrañar tanta suntuosidad.

Él llevaba unos jeans azul oscuro hasta la cadera, sujetos con un cinturón de cuero marrón grueso, zapatos de la misma tonalidad, una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos y las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y un infaltable reloj con correa de cuero también en tono marrón. Según él, iba vestido con elegancia, pero al ver a los demás asistentes se sintió apenado. A cada segundo se arrepentía más de haber ido a esa fiesta y es que sentía que un mundo de diferencia los separaba de esa gente, aun no entendía cómo Fuji podía salir con Yuushi.

Cuando Yuushi se dio cuenta de la llegada del equipo de Seigaku, o la de Fuji mas bien, fue a recibirlos personalmente y los hizo pasar a una sala de estar más privada, donde sólo había gente conocida, llámese titulares de varios equipos y por supuesto, ahí estaba él: Atobe Keigo.

Estaba sentado en un amplio sillón, con una pierna cruzada y un trago reposaba en su mano, parecía whisky, vestía un pantalón de tela negro y un saco de la misma tonalidad arroyado en las mangas y el cuello levantado, ambos de Calvin Klein y una camisa azul con los dos primeros botones abiertos. Al verlo entrar le miró fijamente a los ojos con expresión altanera, se puso de pie y caminó hacia él.

-_¡Vaya! Pero a qué se debe este turbio placer_- habló arrogantemente mientras movía circularmente la mano que tenía el vaso, haciendo girar el líquido en su interior.

"_Pero que le pasa a este tipo_" pensó mientras fruncía el ceño y desviaba la mirada, no pensaba darle espacio, la clave estaba en ignorarlo.

-_No te enojes Tezuka, sólo digo que es extraño verte en una situación así_- confesó.

Trató de seguir su camino y apartarse de aquel muchacho, pero fue interceptado.

-_Muy bien, te propongo una tregua, sólo por hoy, olvidemos nuestras diferencias ¿quieres un trago?_-

-_No gracias. No bebo_- dijo finalmente Tezuka.

-_Que aburrimiento de persona_- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos para luego agregar –_Bueno, entonces vamos a arriba, tengo algo que mostrarte_- sus palabras sonaron más como una orden que una petición.

-_No gracias_- dijo con expresión seria Tezuka mientras rogaba al cielo que el muchacho platinado encontrara a alguien más a quien molestar.

-_Realmente tienes cero agallas fuera de una cancha de tenis ¿verdad?_- y dicho esto comenzó a caminar.

¡Esto no podía ser cierto! Lo estaba retando y lo peor era que Atobe tenía razón, él tenía miedo de subir. No quería estar a solas con semejante loco, de seguro se ponía hablar del partido que jugaron, de quién era mejor jugador y de fijar una fecha para su próximo duelo, él ya estaba harto del tema, no entendía cómo Atobe no podía superarlo. Finalmente decidió seguirlo, no permitiría que nadie dijera que él era un cobarde, en este asunto, su orgullo estaba en juego, por lo tanto no podía dejarse intimidar.

Subió las escaleras y vio cómo Atobe le esperaba al final de un pasillo, estaba bebiendo el contenido de su vaso y apoyaba su espalda contra la pared mientras lo miraba fijamente, siendo iluminado desde arriba por una tenue luz. Por unos segundos pensó que se veía terriblemente sensual.

No era ningún secreto que el joven capitán de Hyotei era una autentica belleza, tanto, que parecía haber sido hecho por la mismísima mano de Dios, pero nada es perfecto en este mundo, y Atobe tenía un gran defecto: era insoportable.

De pronto se sintió asustado sin tener una razón para ello, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, así que apretó los puños firmemente a cada lado de su cuerpo y caminó con seguridad, poniendo su mejor póker face, por suerte él era muy bueno en eso y estaba seguro que su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna. El muchacho de cabello plateado le indicó que entre en una de las habitaciones, él le hizo caso y notó que se trataba de un dormitorio. Se podía ver una enorme cama dentro de la habitación, la cual se encontraba junto a un gran ventanal que ocupaba toda una pared, dejando ver las luces de la ciudad. Sintió un ruido extraño y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Atobe atónito al darse cuenta que éste había cerrado la puerta con seguro ¿De qué se trataba todo esto?

-_Y bien… ¿Qué querías mostrarme?_- habló con un dejo de cansancio en su voz, ya que a estas alturas, se le había agotado la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-_Esta noche Ore-sama te hará ver las estrellas Tezuka_- dijo mientras depositaba el vaso sobre un mueble y se dirigía hacia él con paso lento.

-_Yo ya conozco las estrellas, además no creo que se vean desde aquí_- ahora su voz se oía molesta, ya que si había algo que él detestaba, era que le hicieran perder el tiempo.

-_Te equivocas, esta noche veras las estrellas más brillantes y bellas que jamás has visto_- ahora se encontraba de pie justo frente a él y lo miraba con intensidad directamente a los ojos.

Si antes tenía dudas, ahora estaba claro, Atobe había perdido la cabeza. Suspiró pesadamente y desvió la mirada, se sentía cansado ¿Por qué él tenía que ocuparse de este lunático? Esto no era asunto suyo, él y Atobe ni siquiera eran amigos.

Se quitó los anteojos y se masajeo el puente de la nariz, repentinamente le había dado un terrible dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al sentir que Atobe tomó los anteojos de sus manos y los depositó sobre la mesita de noche para volver luego junto a él. Lo miró extrañado mientras pensaba en que lo mejor sería llamar inmediatamente a un psiquiátrico. Pero fue entonces que sintió los labios del muchacho platinado sobre los suyos.

Pestañó varias veces sin poder salir aun de su asombro, para dejarse llevar luego por aquel beso. La verdad era que el desquiciado de Atobe besaba muy bien, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca para permitirle entrar en su cavidad oral que fue explorada con ansias por la lengua del otro muchacho. Fue retrocediendo lentamente, hasta que sintió la cama detrás de sus piernas y cómo caía suavemente en ella, quedando debajo del joven heredero.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, siempre había creído que Atobe tenía un interés sólo tenístico en él, tal vez sólo se trataba de que el peliplateado se encontraba demasiado aburrido y no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que hacer.

De pronto Atobe lo besó con desesperación en los labios, mordiéndole el labio inferior y tirando de él con sus dientes. Un sonoro gemido salió de su boca mientras sentía cómo sus manos eran llevadas sobre su cabeza y de pronto sintió algo frio sobre sus muñecas, algo que lo aprisionó.

¡Lo había esposado a la cama!

La misma sensación de terror que había sentido al subir al segundo piso lo invadió ahora, en sus ojos siempre serenos ahora se reflejaba el pánico.

-_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!_- inquirió molesto mientras forcejeaba en vano contra las esposas que lo aprisionaban.

Atobe se encontraba sentado sobre él y lo miraba divertido, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro –_Te dije que esta noche te haría ver estrellas Tezuka, así que prepárate_-

-_Suéltame, te lo ordeno_- dijo con molestia.

-_Tú no puedes ordenarme nada, aquí el que manda es Ore-sama_- su tono de voz era autoritario y su expresión dura. Atobe no estaba jugando, hablaba muy en serio –_Ahora voy a follarte_-

Realmente no estaba jugando, sus ojos grises se veían ardientes y Tezuka se sintió hipnotizado por esa mirada, sólo pudo dejar escapar un jadeo al sentir cómo esas manos deshacían cada uno de los botones de su camisa, dejando su torso marcado completamente expuesto a las caricias, sintió como si el tacto del otro muchacho quemara. La boca de Atobe se dirigió hacia una de sus tetillas y la mordió ligeramente, comenzando a tirarla, alargándola, provocándole un dulce dolor. Aunque no quería, no pudo evitar gemir.

No entendía por qué sentía todas esas sensaciones, tal vez era sólo cosa de sus hormonas, que se encontraban alborotadas producto de la adolescencia. Pero no podía evitar encontrar todo eso delicioso. Por fin dejó de pensar y decidió entregarse por completo a las sensaciones, al placer. Sintió como la boca ansiosa de Atobe subía hasta su cuello y lo lamia con insistencia.

-_Hueles tan bien_- confesó

Ahora comenzó a dibujar un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su vientre, se entretuvo un momento mordiendo suavemente su cadera y luego desabrochó el cinturón y el pantalón, comenzando a bajarlos lentamente, para dejarlo completamente desnudo, haciendo visible su excitación. Atobe lo observó detenidamente, se encontraba de pie, a los pies de la cama, mientras él se encontraba completamente a su merced, probablemente nunca en la vida se había sentido tan desprotegido.

-_No puedo esperar a estar dentro tuyo_- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla.

Sus ojos se abrieron con impresión y un jadeo se escapó de su boca. No sabía si ponerse a gritar para pedir ayuda o seguir a su meced en esa dulce tortura. Como sea, a estas alturas ya había perdido su oportunidad de escapar, pues Atobe se había dirigido hacia un mueble y de uno de los cajones sacó un lubricante y una corbata, esta última fue utilizada para amordazarlo, asegurándose así de que no pudiera pedir ayuda.

-_mmm…._- trató de hablar, pero la corbata estaba firmemente atada sobre su boca, impidiendo que palabra alguna se oyera.

-_Shhiiii…..tranquilo, prepárate, porque esta noche te hare ver estrellas en la oscuridad_-

Fijó sus ojos miel en el cuerpo del otro muchacho, quien comenzó a desvestirse pausadamente. Primero se quitó el saco, para luego pasar a desabotonarse lentamente la fina camisa que llevaba, por ultimo desabotonó su pantalón y bajó el cierre, pero sin quitárselo. Tezuka se impactó al ver que Atobe no usaba ropa interior y vio cómo su miembro se liberaba. Sus ojos grises centellaban con destellos plateados y reflejaban el más puro deseo.

Atobe agarró cada uno de sus tobillos y separó sus piernas en un movimiento rápido y brusco, para luego arrastrase entre ellas sobre la cama rumbo hacia su entrada.

-_Relájate, o si no te va a doler_- dijo con voz ronca en su oído, mientras repartía suaves besos en su cuello y utilizaba el producto que sacó previamente para lubricarlo.

Ahora sentía miedo, pero extrañamente también se sentía excitado. No podía hablar y su respiración entrecortada salía sonoramente de su boca y ahora que estaba amordazado le costaba aún más respirar.

Atobe comenzó a presionar levemente la entrada de Tezuka con su pene, haciendo que sus gemidos se ahogaran producto de la mordaza. Tomó con sus manos cada una de las piernas de Tezuka, separándolas aún más y lo penetró sin piedad. Quedando completamente adentro con una sola estocada.

Si no hubiera estado amordazado, un grito de dolor habría salido de su garganta, pero ahora el grito se había ahogado en la corbata, aunque era visible por su expresión corporal que le había dolido, su cuerpo estaba rígido, haciendo que se marcara cada musculo de su cuerpo trabajado, sus ojos estaba fuertemente cerrados, su cabeza la había tirado hacia atrás y su mandíbula estaba apretada, mordiendo con fuerza la mordaza.

Atobe comenzó a moverse lentamente, impulsándose fuera y dentro en un movimiento de vaivén y gemía sonoramente con cada estocada, claramente disfrutando de la situación. Paulatinamente el ritmo comenzó a acelerar, siendo los movimientos cada vez más intensos, más profundos, a la vez que la fricción de su cuerpo con cada movimiento estimulaba el miembro del ojimiel.

A estas alturas Tezuka había dejado de sentir dolor y sólo podía sentir placer. Nunca había experimentado algo así en su vida, algo tan delicioso, se sentía desfallecer, como si su cuerpo perdiera materialidad en las manos de Atobe. Lentamente comenzó a sentir el clímax, su cuerpo se puso más rígido y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal, subiendo lentamente. Tiró con fuerza de las esposas mientras sentía que se iba, su entrada se contrajo, provocando que un gemido grave salga de la garganta de Atobe, a la vez que ambos acaban.

Lentamente sintió cómo recupera la cordura, su respiración era increíblemente fuerte, por lo que trató de tranquilizarse, a la vez que Atobe salió de él y lo liberó de las esposas, dejando sus manos libres para quitarse él mismo la mordaza.

-_¡Eres un maldito lunático! ¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo?_- gritó exasperado.

Atobe lo miraba divertido, estaba acostado boca arriba, con ambas manos bajo la cabeza y una de sus piernas estaba recogida.

-_Ore-sama te acaba de dar un gran regalo, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es agradecérselo_- dijo tranquilamente, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-_Realmente eres un desquiciado ¿A cuántos más te has violado aquí?_- inquirió Tezuka sin poder creer la desfachatez del otro muchacho.

La risa de Atobe ahora se oyó sonoramente, resonando por toda la habitación.

-_Habría sido violación si te hubiera forzado, pero claramente tú lo estabas pidiendo a gritos_- dijo mientras se incorporaba en uno de los codos, mirándolo seductoramente –_Nadie puede resistirse a los encantos del gran Ore-sama_-

-_Eres un demente, me voy de aquí_- hiso el amago de levantarse, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que fue atrapado por unos brazos que le rodearon desde atrás, ejerciendo fuerza para apegar su cuerpo al otro, sintió el tibio contacto con la piel ajena, sintió el corazón acelerado del otro muchacho en su espalda, sintió el sudor en su cuerpo y fue consciente de su aroma embriagador.

-_No hagas que Ore-sama se moleste Tezuka_- susurró en su oído al tiempo que comenzaba a morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y sus manos bajaban desde el pecho hasta su miembro.

Tezuka echó la cabeza hacia atrás, reposándola en el hombro de Atobe, dejándose llevar nuevamente.

Después de todo… creía que no había visto suficientes estrellas.


End file.
